Saved
by Spuffy57
Summary: AU: Roger saves Angel and they start getting closer as time passes. But is what they're feeling for eachother love or lust? This is a AngelRoger fic! Please be kind with the reviews! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_So this idea came to me when I was watching the Rent DVD with my friend_ _and she said that she thought that Roger and Angel would make a cute but odd couple. Yea so this goes out to Lee!_

_I own nothing. Mr. Larson owns everything! r&r please! mkay? thx!

* * *

__  
_

Angel was walking down the street at one in the morning. She began to regret meeting her friend so late at night without telling Collins.

She pulled her jacket tightly around her. Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea.

A man dressed in all black stepped out in front of her. She bumped into him and muttered a, "Sorry."

He grinned evilly at her. "Where do you think your going this late at night, sweetie?"

Angel ignored him and kept walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you, bitch! I'm lonely."

Angel turned to face him. He squinted his eyes and jumped back. "What the fuck? You're a man!" She decided he wasn't worth her time and kept walking.

He grabbed her arm. "That doesn't mean I'm not interested, though." he said, quietly.

"Get your damn hands of me!" Angel yelled.

He grinned and raised his eye brows. "You're a fiery he/she I see."

Angel took off running but he caught her and slammed her against a building. "Not so fast." The more Angel fought, the more the man smiled.

He threw her down to the ground. Angel whimpered when a rusty pipe that was lying on the sidewalk struck her side. She looked down and saw blood quickly coming out and staining her yellow shirt.

The man sat on her hips and bent down to kiss her. "Help! Please!" Angel yelled.

The man punched her in the face and covered her mouth.

Her cries didn't go unheard because within a few moments the man was dragged off of her. Angel looked up and saw Roger punching the man in the face. Soon the man stopped moving and Angel attempted to sit up.

Roger paused and then walked over to Angel. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Roger kneeled down beside her and frowned when he saw her bleeding. "You need to go the hospital, Angel."

Angel shook her head frantically. "No. I'm good." Roger helped her to her feet. Angel stumbled a little and Roger caught her.

"We have to take you. I think you might need stitches."

Angel pulled away from Roger. "No, I don't want to go back there. I'm fine." She looked at her attacker. "Is he, um, dead?" she asked quietly.

"No, just knocked out."

"Oh, damn." She muttered. Roger chuckled a little and grabbed Angel's arm.

"Well, if we're not going to the hospital then let's go back to my place. Mark and I can take a look at you to make sure your alright."

Angel nodded and smiled at him. "Okay, but what do we do with him?" she asked kicking the man in the head gently.

"We'll call the police, okay?"

"Yup."

Angel attempted to walk the rest of the way with the usual bounce she always has in her step, but it was too tiring. She slowed down her pace and Roger looked back at her, concerned. "Can you make it the rest of the way?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and cold." She shivered, but continued to walk.

Roger shrugged out of his leather jacket and handed it to her.

"Oh no, Roger, it's too cold out. You wear it."

Roger shook his head. "No. I don't want you to get too cold. I don't know much, but I do know that when a person is suffering from blood loss they feel cold."

Angel smiled weakly and took the coat. She slipped it on. Roger looked at her and laughed. Angel pouted. "What? Does it look ridiculous?"

"Oh no, Angel, it's so you!" Roger said, still laughing. Angel frowned.

"Fine." she said and took off the coat.

"No, what are you doing?"

"I look foolish!" Angel said attempting to hand Roger his coat back.

"You'd rather freeze to death, then wear something that does go with you outfit?"

"Yes."

"Angel put on the damn coat. It looks fine. Really."

Angel put the jacket back on and they walked to Roger's apartment.

Roger opened the door and sat Angel down on the couch. "Don't move. I'll go get Mark."

Angel nodded and Roger walked into Mark's room. Mark and Roger came out a few minuets later. "Oh my God, Angel, are you alright?" he asked, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine, Mark." Mark looked down and noticed that her hand was pressed tightly against her side. Mark gently moved her hand and saw the blood.

"Angel you have to go to the hospital. This could get infected and the bleeding doesn't seem to be slowing down."

Angel folded her arms and shook her head. "Roger, why didn't you take her to the doctor?"

Roger sat up. "What you don't think I tried? She wouldn't go!"

Angel yawned and leaned against a pillow that was rested on the couch. "Can we talk about this later? I'm too tired."

"Just answer me something, okay?" Mark asked Angel. She nodded.

"What was the guy trying to do?"

Angel stiffened. "I don't- I mean I'm not positive. He was shouting something at me and then he noticed that I was a drag queen and he got more intrigued when I yelled at him I guess. He threw to the ground. I guess he was trying to, well you know."

"Yeah. Just rest Angel. But we are going to take you to the hospital tomorrow, okay?"

Angel nodded weakly and squirmed around on the couch trying to get comfortable. Every time she moved she winced.

Mark and Roger watched her and then Roger walked over to her. "Angel, you take my bed, okay? I'm fine on the couch."

Angel nodded and Roger helped Angel walk over to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_From this chapter on the fic will be Roger's POV_. Mkay?

_I'm starting to really get into the whole Roger and Angel thing now, which is weird because I have always hated pairing Angel up with anyone but Collins! Well, r&r please! xoxo_

_Jonathan Larson my hero because he owns RENT!_

* * *

**ROGER's POV**

"Roger!" I heard someone shout my name and I sat up. "We have to call Collins."

I yawned and shook my head. "No. I'm sleeping. You call him." Mark shook my leg. I opened one eye and glared at him with it.

"Take Angel to the hospital. She wont go alone."

Mark was probably right. If I just dropped her off she'd just leave. I stretched and got up. I rapped softly at my door. "Come in." I heard a small voice say.

I opened the door and saw her putting on lipstick. She smiled when she saw me. I couldn't help but smile back. She is one of those people that you just cant help, but be happy around. I watched her brush out her wig. Angel really was the prettiest drag queen I had ever seen. She doesn't even look like a guy when she's in drag. I've even forgotten that she technically is a 'he' whenever I hang out with her.

Angel stood up. "What's up, honey?" she asked. Is it wrong that I smile every time she calls me honey? I know she calls everyone that, but I still smile. "We're going to the hospital."

Angel opened her mouth to protest. "Don't say a word, Angel. Your cut could get infected. Now come on."

She pouted at me.

"I'm not Collins, Angel. That wont work on me." It was working. Damnit.

I crossed my arms and stared at her. She groaned and stood up. "Fine!"

We opened the door and heard the answering machine go off. "Speeeeaaaaaaak!"

"Mark? Roger? Is anyone there? I need help. I cant find Angel! Have you seen her?"

Angel gasped and rushed over to the phone. "I'm right here, lover."

I went into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. Angel came walking over to me. "Collins is going to take me to the hospital so now you can stay here and be depressing, because I no you love to do that."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. She was just about to leave when she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. "Thanks for everything, honey." she whispered.

"No problem."

Angel waved good-bye. I watched out the window as she ran into Collins's arms. They kissed and I couldn't help but feel...jealous? No, that's wrong. I'm a straight guy.

xXxXxXxXx

I sat on the couch messing with my guitar when the door opened and in came Angel and Collins. "What's up, man." Collins said. I smiled at him and went back to playing with cords.

Collins sat on the couch and Angel sat on his lap. Mark came in after them. "That wasn't funny!" he shouted. "Now give it back!"

Angel and Collins both began to laugh. "What's going on?" I asked.

Mark turned towards me and pointed at Angel. "She took my scarf! Her and Collins thought it would be funny to hide it from me."

"No, we didn't." Angel said quickly. "I was just looking at it. We weren't hiding it from you, at first. Your reaction when you couldn't find it, however, was too funny."

Mark's face turned red. "It was not. Now give it back!"

Angel shook her head and Collins kissed her on the cheek. Ow. Why does it feel like someone is stabbing me every time Collins touches Angel?

"Yes, it was, Markie. You were freaking hyperventilating!" Angel said, still laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Angel!" Mark wined. "Give it back, please."

Angel pulled it out of her jacket and handed it to him. "Now was that so hard, sweetie? All you had to say was please! Not, 'I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't give it back'!"

Angel gasped and rushed over to the window. "Look!" she shouted. "It's snowing."

"Angel, it always snows." I said to her.

"Yeah, but this is pretty snow." She grabbed Collins's hand. "Come outside with me." she purred.

So I watched them. I watched them kiss, cuddle, laugh and I wanted to push them both off. Is that bad? Mark had been muttering something to himself since they went outside.

"Hey! ROGER!" he shouted.

I jumped." What? Why are you screaming?"

"I've been calling your name for a while. You've just been staring at Angel and Collins."

I could feel myself blush. "No, I was looking at the snow." I looked at Mark's face and he raised one eye brow at me. "Mark don't start with the eye brow thing!"

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. Sorry! Hope you all like it so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews! I was a little unsure about pairing Angel and Roger but I'm starting to like them together. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_RENT and it's characters belong to Jonathan Larson

* * *

_

"Let's go out to eat." Angel said, from behind me.

I quickly turned around. "Huh? What?"

"Let's-go-out-to-eat, understand?" She put her hands on her hips and stared st me. Does she mean like a date? Because that would be amazing-no, wait, bad. Very bad!

"ROGER! Mark, Collins and me are about to leave. Are you coming?"

Okay so it's not a date. "Yeah, sure."

She smiled at me. I felt my insides melt when she did. "Where's my Mimi?"

I paused. Oh shit I forgot about Mimi. Where did she say she was? "Oh right, she's at work. Let's go."

"Okay, I'll just grab my purse and we'll be off." I watched as Angel delicately picked up her pursed and practically danced her way outside.

Angel grabbed Collins's hand and they walked ahead of me and Mark. "Mark?"

He stopped messing with his camera and looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Your straight."

He silently stared at me for a few moments and then said, "Very good, Roger. Why are you telling me what I already know?"

"Have you always been straight?"

Mark stopped. "Roger, why are asking me this? Do I come off as gay or something?"

I chuckled and grabbed his arm, making him walk faster. "Well, yeah, actually you do, but that's not why I was asking."

"Why were you asking?"

I looked in front of me and saw Angel. "Never mind."

"Oh! Let's go here!" Angel said pointing at a McDonalds. She turned back to Collins. "Please, baby, I haven't had their food since I met you."

Collins had a disgusted look on his face. "That's because it's gross and they murder an innocent animal just so people can stuff their fat faces."

I laughed and Angel rolled her eyes. She pouted and looked up at Collins. Collins face slowly changed into a smile. "That's not fair, Angel."

Angel grabbed his hand and led him to the restaurant. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm."

I hate them. I hate them!

I sat down at a booth in the corner. Mark was getting my food. Angel came back with a big mac, fries and a chocolate milk shake. She stood in front of me and I looked up at her. "What?" I asked.

"Move over."

Obediently, I moved further into the seat. Collins sat across from me. "Um, why aren't you guys sitting together?"

Angel took a bite out her burger and said, "What, you don't want to sit with me?"

I shook my head. "No not that. It's you guys are always right next to each other."

Mark sat next to Collins and said. "More like on top of each other. There has been some serious PDA going on at my place."

"PDA?" I asked.

"Public Display of Affection."

Angel laughed loudly and I watched at she grabbed her side. Mark and Collins were talking and Angel looked like she was in pain. I leaned over towards her. "Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was moving some stuff around the apartment today and a few stitches tore. Feels like a couple more just did."

I was just about to voice my concern when Mark and Collins stood up. "We're going back to my place. Collins and his brilliant MIT mind are going to figure out why my camera wont work."

"Okay, bye you guys." Angel said.

Collins kissed her on the lips and Angel winced as she tried to stand up.

Mark and Collins left and I turned my attention back to her. "Angel, move you hand." I said to her. Angel's hand hadn't left her side. She shook her head. "I'm fine, Roger, really."

I grabbed her arm and tore her hand away from her side. Blood was staining her bright pink shirt. "Your bleeding! We have to get you to a hospital now."

Angel sank down into the booth. She shook her head. I helped Angel to her feet and got up off the booth. "Yes you are. Now come."

She didn't argue much this time. I led her out of McDonalds and towards the hospital. Luckily it wasn't that far away.

Angel stopped walking when the hospital came into sight. "Angel, you have to go. Now come on."

I looked back her and she was hunched over. "I just need to sit for a minute."

"No. Come on, Angel. You can make it there." I felt like I could die as I watched her painfully stand up straight. Angel really was the most amazing person a I have ever met and Collins really is the luckiest man I've ever met.

I grabbed her and she wrapped her other arm around my arm. She weakly walked with me. With each step I could hear her breathe. She was softly gasping and I stopped. "Put your arm around my shoulder."

She cocked her head to the side. Why does she always have to look so adorable?

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm going to carry you." She didn't argue. She just put her right arm around my shoulder and I picked her up.

Angel was actually very light. I kicked open the hospital door and ran over to the desk.

The nurse looked up and saw Angel and her bloody shirt. "Oh dear." she said.

"Yeah, I know. Look, she ripped a few stitches. Can you get her into an emergency room or something."

The nurse held up her hand and picked up the phone. "Just a minute, sir."

I looked down at Angel and saw that she wasn't moving. Oh, God please don't let her be dead.

I shook her and she opened her eyes. "What?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yes. You're pretty comfy."

The nurse hung up the phone and moments later a stretched came out. I watched as they put Angel on it.

I should probably call Collins.

No, I'll call once I can see her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Short, I know. Sorry I was in a hurry when I wrote this. Hope you all are liking it so far._

_Jonathan Larson owns RENT not me_

* * *

"Roger?" I looked up and saw Angel walking over to me slowly. I was sitting on the couch playing the guitar. Angel stood in front of me smiling. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked cheerfully. 

"I'm working on a new song." What else does she think I would be doing?

Angel frowned. "All you ever do is play with your guitar."

I lifted up an eye brow and stared at her. "What else would I do?"

Angel bit her lip and took the guitar off my lap. She slowly replaced the spot where the guitar was. She looked up at me through her thick eye lashes and put both her hands on my chest. "I don't know...how about you do me?"

I froze. What the fuck did Angel just say? And why can't I breathe. Shit how do you breathe again? Oh yeah, inhale.

Angel closed her eyes and kissed me.

"**ROGER**!" I sat up and looked around the white waiting room. My head was buzzing. Where am I?

Collins was snapping his fingers in front of me. "Are you alright, man?"

My eyes widened. It was a dream. The whole me and Angel about to make out thing was just a dream. Damn.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I forgot. Sorry." I muttered. Collins grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

"Hey! Wait, what about Angel?" Why was he just leaving her there?

"She's already home. Sleeping." he said quietly.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. Angel called me to pick her up. She didn't want to wake you. Mark said he wants to talk to you about something."

Collins practically threw me into the apartment. "See ya, Roger." he spat out.

After Collins left I got up and walked over to Mark. "What's up with him?" I asked.

Mark was looking at the floor. "What were you dreaming about?"

I could feel my pulse speed up. How could he know? "I don't know. I didn't dream."

Mark looked up at me. "Sure. Then why were you moaning Angel's name in your sleep?"

I was at a loss for words. I just stared at him.

"I didn't hear you. Collins claims he did."

Once I found my voice I said, "Why would I be fantasying about a guy...a drag queen?"

"Come one, Roger, we both know Angel is so much more than that. Hell if I were gay I'd probably go for her."

"Mark, I swear I wasn't dreaming about her. Collins is probably just overly worried about Angel."

Mark shrugged. "I guess."

Please let him be convinced.

* * *

love it? hate it? i wont know unless you review xoxo 


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow...i haven't updated this in a long time!!!! I was having a huge writers block for this story, but now i think i know where I'm going with it. I am trying to keep everyone in character but Roger and Angel having feelings for eachother may change a few things. Let me know if you think they're out of character! Enjoy!! R&R lovers!  
_

_Jonathan Larson owns RENT and all it's characters._

* * *

"Roger?" Angel opened the door to the apartment and walked in. "Are you here?" I sat up from the couch and looked at her. 

"Hey Ang, what's up?" I said calmly, even though my heart was beating hard against my chest. Since when do I have this reaction when I see Angel.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out again." She said sweetly and sat next to me.

"No problem." I said to her.

We sat in silence for a while before Angel's high pitched voice interrupted it, "Are you alright? You have seemed distracted lately."

"I'm fine." I said in a shaky voice.

She eyed me suspiciously and then stood up. "So where Mark?"

"He left a while a go to visit Maureen and Joanne. I think Maureen is planning another protest." I said while rolling my eyes.

Angel stood in the light and I noticed how pale she looked. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her. Over the past month she looked like she has lost about 10 pounds. Angel sneezed and then looked back at me. "What?" She asked.

"Are you okay? You look kind of...pale."

Angel bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I actually stopped here on my way to the doctors. I have a cold. I must have caught it from Collins. He is home sick right now."

"Really? I thought you guys were inseparable."

"Not lately. We have been arguing a lot. Last night I threw a book at him." She paused and looked down at her feet. "Sorry that's too much information." She leaned against the counter and sighed. "I don't feel like going home."

Was it wrong that Angel's problems with Collins were making me...happy? "Your welcome to stay here." I said smiling.

"Thanks, Roger! You're such a sweet heart." She sat next to me and turned on our new TV.

After an hour of Full House I remembered that she was suppose to go to the doctors. "Hey, weren't you on your way somewhere?"

Angel grumbled and sank low in the couch. I stood up and looked down at her. "You know you have to go. Your sick."

I tried to grab her arms and she slid over to the other side of the couch. "No." She snapped.

I frowned at her. "Why the hell not?"

" I don't wanna!" she pouted.

"Tough shit, Angel. You have AIDS! Don't you get that? A simple cold could kill you."

She brought her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes."I know." She whispered.

I clenched my fists. Did she have some kind of death wish? I wasn't about to let Angel die because she was being stubborn. "We can either walk there together, or I am going to physically force you to go."

I heard Angel hold back a sob. "I can't. Please, Roger, don't make me go."

I grabbed her arm and forced her to her feet. "_You. Are. Going._"

She whimpered and stepped away from me. "I don't get it, Angel. Do you want to die?"

Angel began to sob. "No! That's why I don't want to go there! I'm sick, Roger. I can feel the disease inside. It's finally starting to take a toll on me." She stopped and looked up at me. "I can tell I don't have a lot of time left. If I stay at the hospital then it's official. I'm dead."

I stared at her. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. It made sense, though. I would be scared too. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She shivered and slowly I walked over to her. She looked up at me. I wrapped my arms around her to give her a hug. Angel threw her arms around me and held me closer to her. Her body shook as she cried into my shoulder.

With every sob I heard I could feel my heart break more and more. I don't want to loose her. She means so much to me, even though she would never know it. I heard her sigh and then felt her relax. I looked down at her and saw a small smile on her lips. Could it be possible that she had feelings for me too? No, she can't. She loves Collins to much. _Right?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! I have not update this story in a round TWO years so I figured it was about time. The last chapter is after this one and it will be the epilogue. I promise there will not be a two year break in between then. Jonatharn Larson owns these charcters, not I._

_Read and Review, please. _

_-Dalia Shoshanna_

* * *

Angel was in the hospital again. I sat in the waiting room with Mimi, waiting to hear news from the doctor. I watched her as she paced in front of me babbling about her best friend. Collins was sitting across from us talking to Roger. He still wasn't speaking to me.

"Roger, baby, are you listening?" Mimi said, looking at me.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Angel," I replied. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I looked into her chocolaty eyes and melted. I really do love Mimi. I don't want to be with anyone but her. So why am I having these feelings for Angel?

She's my friend and I care about her that's all.

"I know, me too. This is the third time she's been in here within the past two weeks. First the stitches incident- which I still I haven't gotten a complete answer on- and now she has a cold. That's what she said anyway."

"You don't think she has a cold?"

Mimi shrugged. "I know what a cold is and I think what she has is worse. Last night Angel was at my house she said her heartfelt like it was beating a mile a minute and she kept rushing off to the bathroom. I heard her throwing up, but she didn't say anything about it. Plus, she's had a bad cough for the past couple of weeks." She looked up at me. I could see her trying to hold back tears. I pulled her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and looked over at Collins who was deep in conversation with Mark. He looked distressed. Collins got up and headed towards the restroom.

Mark walked over to us, sadly. "Collins is pretty upset. The last time he saw Angel they got into a fight." Mimi sighed and then sat straight up when a nurse started walking over to us.

"I'm looking for Tom Collins," she said. Collins ran over to where we stood.

"Yes, that's me!" The nurse asked for identification and Collins should her his ID.

"Where's the doctor?" He asked.

The nurse pursed her lips and replied, "She is busy at the moment, but I'm the nurse who will be taking care of Angel. Now, he has been diagnosed with pneumonia. We're going to keep him here for a few days to monitor him. We are taking precaution because we know he has advanced AIDS. You can all go see him now if you'd like." She flipped her chart closed and walked away.

All of us made our way towards Angel's room. Collins was the first inside. Angel slowly sat up when we all walked in. She was without her usually garb and makeup. I looked at her lying there in her hospital gown and frowned. I didn't want to see this. Angel should be the last one in here. Collins sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Her thin arms draped around Collins' neck.

Once they separated Mimi dashed over to Angel. She hugged her friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you, chica?"

"I've been better," Angel replied with a soft smile. Maureen came rushing into the room with Joanne at her heels.

"Angel!" she gasped. "We came as soon as we heard you were in here!" Maureen kissed Angel in the forehead and Joanne gave Angel a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you all decided to come and see me," Angel said happily.

"Of course we did," Maureen replied. "We love you, Angel, and can't wait until you can get out of here."

Two hours later an older nurse came into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw how many people were crammed into this small room. "Visiting hours are over, kids. You can come back tomorrow if you like."

Mimi nodded and looked at her best friend. "I'll be back soon."

Angel smiled at all of us. "See you all later," Mark and Joanne lead a depressed looking Collins out of the room. Maureen put an arm around Mimi's shoulders and the two of them left. I looked over at Angel. Her trademark smile was gone.

"You are going to get better, Angel," I said softly.

Angel looked up at me and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I can tell that this is my last hospital visit."

"No, it's-"

"Roger, come here please."

I walked closer to her bedside. She rolled up her sleeve and showed a dark lesion on her shoulder. "The doctor even told me to get my affairs in order. I asked him and the nurse taking of care of me not to tell you all."

"Why?"

"I don't want to worry anyone, especially Collins. I would rather tell him on my own."

"You can't die, Angel. We would all fall apart," I said and sat on the edge of her bed. "Even me. I can't loose another person I care about. I just cant."

Angel's eyes began to water. Shit, I didn't mean to make her feel worse. "You'll be fine. You have to. I need you to watch over my Mimi. She loves you so much."

"Please, don't give up just yet,"

"I'm not giving up. I'll fight this thing the best I can, but I am not going to deny what is happening to me." She puts her hand over mine. "Thank you so much for watching out for me."

I kiss the top of her head. I pull back and look down at her. She kisses me softly on the lips.

As she pulls away she laughs. "Sorry, I have been wondering what that would be like,"

I grin and whisper in her ear, "I have too."

We smile at each other. Now we both know that we were never meant to be together. True, I care about her, but not in the way that Collins does and not in the way I love Mimi.

There is knock on the door and I see the older nurse, "Sir?"

"Sorry, I'm on my way out."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angel."

"Bye, honey."


End file.
